


The Ministry of Magic

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: 「Maybe my words will not comfort your grief but...I just want you to know, brother, that I'll always be there for you, for...a lifetime.」
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 29





	The Ministry of Magic

Newt & Theseus Scamander 『The Ministry of Magic』

In the Ministry of Magic.

「You should really have obeyed your travel ban, brother.」Theseus said to Newt. 「You have no idea how many times I have begged to my colleagues to stop them from throwing you in the dungeon.」

His words contains a little anger, and blame.

「I know, and I'm sorry. But I had to.」Newt didn't look at his brother, but stared at the corridor.

「Did Dumbledore send you?」Theseus walked in front of Newt and asked.

「No, he didn't. I went to Paris because...because Tina was there.」Newt still kept his eyes elsewhere.

「Fine. Come to my office. I think we should have a talk.」As he spoke, Theseus put his arm around Newt and led him towards another direction.

...

Though having been to the Ministry of Magic many times, Newt hadn't quite often been invited to Theseus' office. His eyes kept wandering around after he entered the door.

「Please be seated, my brother.」Theseus pushed a chair to Newt.

Theseus' office was neatly organized, which perfectly fits his style, efficient and clean. Newt saw piles of papers, on which a magic pen is signing. He noticed the photo of Theseus and Leta, an engagement, with a shadow cast on.

Newt sat on the chair, near his brother. He gazed at Theseus for a while and then moved his eyes away.

「Look, Newt, you'll have to join the Ministry, to avoid the unbearable punishment about to be put on you. All you need to do is to pick a side, to be with us, against Grindelwald.」Theseus interlaced his fingers.

「Yes, I will join the Ministry.」Newt's answer astonished Theseus. He thought Newt would hesitate, owing to his previous attitude.

「That's good, then.」Theseus smiled, with delight.

Newt stopped for a moment and continued, 「I know how hard it must have been for you to...lose Leta.」

Silence sealed the air for a while. Theseus turned around, looking at Leta's photo on the desk.

「Maybe my words will not comfort your grief but...I just want you to know, brother, that I'll always be there for you, for...a lifetime.」

Newt came up to Theseus and gave him a hug.

Something started blinking in Theseus' eyes, as he murmured these words, with sorrow but hope,

「Thank you, brother.」

……


End file.
